


just the first step into forever

by youngtomatoes (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/youngtomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he made eye contact with harry and gave him the look. the look that they had been giving each other ever since they first exchanged the three most important words. hell, the look they had been giving each other ever since they met. ever since they looked at the other and just knew - knew that this one was different, this one was special. this one was the love of my life.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>harry still hasn't had his first time, and liam payne is a complete angel about everything in life</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the first step into forever

harry wasn't sure what to be feeling, at first. he had been hoping he was more excited than anything, but in the days leading up to it, he felt a sort of squirming deep in his stomach. was it a bad idea? was he going to regret it like everyone in his boyhood promised he would?

no. no, he needed to stop thinking about that. he wanted to do this. he'd waited so long already. he knew he was with his one true love. they already had an unbreakable bond. they knew they would be together forever. who could say that that is less of a commitment than a piece of paper and two expensive circles of metal?

he had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the door shut downstairs. liam.

"i'll be down in a minute, li," he shouted to the undoubtedly ecstatic (but respectively discreet) older man downstairs. harry took a few very, very deep breaths as he put on a white tee and joggers. he looked in the mirror, ran a hand through his hair, and hesitantly opened the door and made his way downstairs.

when he reached the kitchen, he wasn't all that surprised to see the lights dimmed and a ready vase of roses on the table. he stopped right in front of them and two strong, oh so familiar arms wrapped low around his waist and squeezed. harry felt liam nuzzle his face under his curls and take a big whiff.

"mmh. i love your smell."

harry giggled, even if he wouldn't have wanted to admit it. "hello to you, too, babe."

"i've missed you," liam said, smiling against harry's neck, "today was so long knowing that my baby was waiting for me all day. how have you been?"

ignoring the inevitable blush that rose on his cheeks from baby - curse his total and complete inability to not act like a teenaged schoolgirl - harry replied with a "good. i, um. was busy getting r- well, actually. before i say anything... when did you want to um. want to.. you know."

"you're allowed to say the word, haz," liam said as he rubbed up and down harry's torso. "i am so honored that you are choosing me to be your first, so honored, but i worry about spoiling your innocence if you can't even say 'sex.'"

harry chuckled. "no, yeah, i know. i'm totally, uh. comfortable. i just... i'm just nervous," he muttered as he looked at the floor and pulled from liam's embrace slightly. liam responded by giving him a gentle tug and leading him into the living room, where they sat on the couch facing each other.

"is it something that i can help?" liam asked sweetly, putting his hand on harry's knee.

"i don't really know. it's kind of silly really," (a 'no' head shake from liam followed this). "i just grew up thinking that i would be in big trouble if i lost my virginity, that i wouldn't be loved by my family or my friends. that made me feel bad. and then i learned that everyone else was already having sex. hell, i have friends with kids! that made me feel pretty bad. and i'm sitting here, a guy in his twenties, with his amazingly incredible boyfriend who is stupid enough to be wasting time with his pathetic ass," harry finished with a choked sob.

"hey, no, no, no. no. you're not stupid and i'm not stupid for being with you," liam whispered and pulled harry into a tight hug. "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and the only reason i'm not still a virgin is that i didn't think i would ever eventually find someone as amazing as you to share my forever with. i love you more than anything and anyone else in this world, harry edward styles, and there is no place i would rather be than right here with you tonight."

harry let out a wet laugh. "i guess that settles it," he mumbled into liam's shoulder but proceeded to pull away and knock him over with kisses. it didn't matter that he was a lanky twenty one year old virgin with burning cherry cheeks because of his insanely endearing other half. he was ready to experience anything and everything with this boy, and even if everything started with a simple round of lovemaking, they would be together forever, so everything else could happen later.

now, though, was what really mattered. as harry sat himself on liam's hips post-attack, he realized that, okay, there was no prolonging this anymore. liam reached his hands up to travel under harry's shirt, an act that made the latter chill. they only broke off their slow but heated kisses when liam pushed harry up and stood himself to lead them upstairs...

upstairs! shit! "oh!" harry yelped, startling liam halfway up the stair case. "i um... didn't get a chance to tell you, i guess. the things i did to get ready kind-of-sort-of involved the bedroom, and i just didn't want you to be startled when you walked in," harry explained, which made liam curious. he ran up the rest of the way to the bedroom and sort of just stopped in the doorway.

on the bed was a black and white [duvet](https://twitter.com/rjcbackwards/status/611376703550685184), and strings of fairy lights hung from the ceiling as well as sheer white fabrics draped [above](https://twitter.com/rjcbackwards/status/611376735641280512) the bed. it was one of the most beautiful things liam had ever seen. "do you like it?" harry asked from behind.

"i very much do. i also have a surprise for you that i believe will be at least somewhat pleasant," liam remembered and pulled a wad of paper out of the pocket of his jeans. he unfolded it and handed it to harry. "i know i was pretty much sure about it already, and i told you when we talked about this, but um. i just wanted to make sure, so both of us could feel safe. i hope this isn't where you tell me you aren't in fact a virgin and we have something to worry about on your side," liam joked nervously, seeing as harry hadn't attempted a response to the piece of paper.

"you're clean," harry stated.

"one hundred percent." harry still didn't reply. "um. i guess you'd been expecting that we had to try to be safe about that... but, um... yeah, it might be better if we kind of just pretend you never got this piece of paper if you're not comfortable-"

"no!" harry interrupted. "i mean, i just. i am really happy about what this definitely means... is it really that much better without? because that's what everyone says," harry said, ever his cheerful self, and liam had had enough.

with one tug from liam, they were on the bed in seconds, and he was pressing kisses along harry's jaw, neck, collarbone. much to harry's dismay, actually, who had let his thoughts get ahead of him, and was now sporting a dick that was at least half hard (if not around six tenths). harry squirmed and tried to get liam to take their clothes off already, because, dammit, this man fucking turned him on.

liam let out "harry. haz. stop. this needs. to go slow. i don't want. to rush. you" in between light, wet kisses.

"liam, i don't care how long it lasts. frankly, if i have time to think about the time before i have a dick in me for the first time, i don't know how i will be able to not drive myself crazy. please take these fucking clothes off," harry just-short-of begged.

"alright, princess," harry began the buttons on his flannel and harry so did not smile about his victory. liam stripped himself of everything except his boxers, and then moved to his boyfriend, making a game of give harry as many shivers as humanly possible while i carry out this simple task. once harry was down to those dark navy things that deliciously hugged his tight thighs, liam was much farther than turned on, and it, in turn, gave harry's hard-on a little nudge to see a half naked liam staring at his crotch. he pulled liam back down and allowed him to continue leaving wet kisses down his torso, and he wrapped his long legs around liam's waist.

apparently harry underestimated the sheer power of a good angle between two crotches, and he made liam splutter, and those two combined sent him into a whole new world of more, liam, god, please more. eventually the slow and carefully placed kisses from liam and eager thrusts from harry (liam was thinking really? all that trouble, and now i'm the one who is trying to slow the other down?) had to stop.

liam halted his lips right on harry's butterfly tattoo, and reached for the bedside table once he could get harry's hips to stay in one place. he pulled out the small, brand-new bottle and stuck it in between his legs to warm it while he slowly removed the only thing separating him from harry's beautifully untouched hole - and, yes, it was definitely worthy of such description. he moved harry's legs from around his waist up just a little higher to get the right angle and started by squirting a bit of the liquid on a finger.

"you ready, haz?"

harry's eyes were closed so he could calm down for a minute, but he replied with a low 'mmhm.' that was the only encouragement liam needed to stick his finger, slowly, into harry's hole. that definitely perked the younger up a bit, but it wasn't until he started moving that he got a real reaction from harry. "li, fuck, okay, can you hurry this up- i mean - just. not hurry, but fucking. liam. please."

"alright harry, alright." liam removed his fingers momentarily, just to add some more liquid and another finger to the mix. he worked as quickly as he could, without being too fast. he savored every single deep and desperate noise harry made. at one point, he was almost positive that he had found a certain something from the way that harry stopped all noises and then let out the loudest moan that liam had heard. when he was done, he immediately got rid of his own boxers and used a bit more lube to get himself ready.

he made eye contact with harry and gave him the look. the look that they had been giving each other ever since they first exchanged the three most important words. hell, the look they had been giving each other ever since they met. ever since they looked at the other and just knew - knew that this one was different, this one was special. this one was the love of my life.

harry gave a little nod, understanding what liam was saying to him, asking him, whatever. liam lined himself up and, slowly, carefully, gently, gave that first push. it would have been a lie to say that harry didn't feel any pain, but it would be really fucking untrue to say that this was not the best feeling harry had ever experienced. he was overwhelmed and he felt so much pleasure and so much love for this boy, man, person, angel, right in front of him, making him feel like the most important thing in the world, the center of the universe. the center of liam's universe. it only took a few thrusts from liam and more and more of these overwhelming thoughts of love, adoration, desire, liam, liam, liam, i love liam, liam.

it would have been embarrassing how fast harry reached that perfect point of the most pleasure possible, but watching harry fall apart and release against their bellies like a fucking work of art sent liam over the edge within only an extra thirty seconds if him thrusting into the beautiful, gorgeous boy underneath him who was all he could ever want and need.

once they calmed down and cleaned up as much as they wanted to in the moment, liam and harry intertwined their legs and simply laid. they both thought about saying something, but they could also both tell that this was the best decision of their lives and there was nothing really to be said. they both knew it all. harry did not have a single regret, and it almost felt like this was liam's first time, because he was so in love with this boy that it felt like he was experiencing everything all over again, and even if it probably shouldn't have been true, he had the opportunity to fall in love with harry every day for the rest of his life. that, he would be certain of.

**Author's Note:**

> i encourage you to reread this with the knowledge that this is my first time writing smut


End file.
